El último mensaje
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Gracias a él toda mi vida cambió. [BL/AU/One shot]


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

 **Advertencia 2:** Escrito en formato de entrada de _Blogger_ , espero se entienda.

 **Recomendación acústica:** Las canciones más tristes de _Evanescence_ , por ejemplo "My immortal", "Hello", "Forgive me" y "My last breath".

* * *

 **Sie sind das Essen Und wir sind die Jäger!**

 _._

 _Miércoles, 31 de mayo de 2017_

 **El último mensaje**

 **.**

Fue un miércoles cualquiera, las actividades aburridas de mi trabajo continuaban y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el momento que mi reloj marcara las 16:00 horas para salir de ahí.

Ese día, como todos los demás, no tenía nada en mi agenda, claro, si es que se puede llamar agenda a encerrarme en mi departamento toda la tarde a fingir que el mundo no me importaba.

Pero los planes no siempre resultan como se piensan.

Cruzó la puerta principal de la oficina y no pude apartar la mirada. Su cabello negro sujetado hacia atrás, su figura esbelta, su piel blanca y sus ojos pequeños y fríos, fueron lo primero que se grabó en mi mente.

A lo largo de los días que continuó apareciendo por el lugar, mi corazón comenzaba a saltar cuando reconocía su silueta a la distancia. Sabía que estaba perdido.

Fue inevitable, su actitud silenciosa que escondía cierta timidez me pareció tierna; comencé a sonreír como idiota sólo al recordarlo.

Un día simplemente sucedió. Cruzamos palabras y sonrió ligeramente al recibir mi ayuda; fue un gesto pequeño pero suficiente para mí.

A partir de ese día las vistas rápidas a la puerta de entrada se hicieron constantes. Casi sin que me diera cuenta, anhelaba verlo aunque fueran unos minutos.

Cinco meses después, durante una de mis furtivas visitas a un centro comercial —de esos que siempre están llenos de gente indeseable—, lo reconocí abriéndose paso entre las estorbosas personas, al parecer odiaba tanto a la gente como yo.

Literalmente sin pensar, caminé hacia él y casi muero de un infarto al percatarme de que me reconoció.

— Hola.

Sólo esa palabra fue suficiente para que me sintiera flotando en el espacio. Respondí en un tartamudeo que sirvió para sacarle una sonrisa.

No sé cómo sucedió pero comenzamos a caminar hacia dentro del centro comercial y olvidé completamente qué quería comprar; preferí centrarme en lo hermosa que sonaba su voz mientras hablábamos de nimiedades que servían para romper el hielo.

Lo acompañé a una tienda de discos y me emocioné al saber que disfrutábamos de la misma música.

¿Podía ser más perfecto?

Caminamos por un rato más hasta que, finalmente, tuvimos que despedirnos mientras mi corazón amenazaba con sufrir un ataque.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Me sentí como un estúpido. Recordé que jamás le había dicho mi nombre a pesar de que yo conocía a la perfección el suyo.

— Lo siento… Soy Eren.

— Mucho gusto. Yo soy Levi pero eso ya debes saberlo.

Esa mirada normalmente fría cambió por unos segundos, me pareció que lucía seductora, aunque claro podría ser sólo mi imaginación.

Sonreí sin la intención de esconderlo hasta que su vista cambió de dirección, sólo ahí caí en cuenta de lo incómoda que se había vuelto la situación.

Nos despedimos, no sin antes intercambiar nuestros números telefónicos. Una vez que comenzó a alejarse lentamente de mí, no pude mirar a otro lado; me sentí como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez.

Solamente pasaron dos días para que yo enviara el primer mensaje por WhatsApp, aunque desde que obtuve su teléfono no dejé de ver sus estados e imágenes; me sentí como un acosador.

En cuanto recibí su respuesta, salté por toda mi habitación e intenté ahogar un grito. Jamás había sentido tanta emoción en mi vida al pensar en otra persona.

A partir de ese momento, mi móvil no dejó de sonar durante todo el día. Las conversaciones pasaban de un tema a otro y, varias veces, terminaron hasta la madrugada. Todo parecía perfecto.

Sus visitas a mi lugar de trabajo disminuyeron, era obvio considerando que el trámite que buscaba estaba por terminar; tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hablarle más de lo necesario, no quería que mis compañeros se percataran de nuestra relación, seguramente lo considerarían poco ético.

Llegué al punto en el que sentía que mi día no empezaba si no lo saludaba. Me estresaba cuando tardaba en contestar y, más de una vez, llegué a pensar que se había aburrido de mí.

Todas las noches, antes de dormir, le enviaba un mensaje nuevo y verificaba si había cambiado su estado. Usando su número de teléfono, encontré su perfil de Facebook y comencé a seguirlo.

Los fines de semana, que usualmente dedicaba para mis videojuegos, pasaron a ser para él.

El ritmo de mi vida se movió completamente, todo el tiempo lo dedicaba a él. A veces, cuando cocinaba o realizaba cualquier actividad, me preguntaba qué opinaría él si me viera haciendo eso.

Con el paso de los días fue inevitable, mis fantasías sexuales se enfocaron en él; perdí la cuenta de las veces que me masturbé imaginando su cara durante el orgasmo o lo que sentiría al ser tocado por sus perfectas y blancas manos.

No supe en qué momento sucedió, pero no podía negarlo más: estaba completamente enamorado.

Pasados dos meses de conversaciones interminables, por primera vez sugirió ir a un lugar a platicar, casi me desmayo por la impresión de leer ese mensaje, pues aunque yo también lo deseaba, no tenía el valor para invitarlo.

Nos vimos un viernes por la noche en el bar de su preferencia; al ser ambos hombres adultos era obvio que esa tarde beberíamos.

Como si mi cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia, bebí y hablé como pocas veces lo hacía, tanto que no tuve problema en decirle casi toda mi vida. Él, por su parte, habló mucho también pero nunca me percaté de que mencionó muchas menos cosas personales que yo.

Salimos del lugar y, sin saber cómo pasó, terminamos caminando hacia mi departamento. Todo sucedió tan natural, casi como si él conociera dónde vivía.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta de entrada, noté que él estaba a punto de despedirse y yo, fuera de mí, me tiré a sus brazos. Pero no fui rechazado, por el contrario, me sostuvo y buscamos los labios del otro.

El alcohol ingerido funcionó de maravilla. Entramos a mi hogar y de inmediato buscamos el camino a la habitación.

Resultó más que obvio que ambos poseíamos experiencia en el sexo, aunque bueno, él parecía un maestro en comparación conmigo, que pasaba más tiempo masturbándome que en contacto con gente real.

Tener la fortuna de observar su cuerpo que tanta curiosidad me causó desde el inicio, fue un premio del que no me sentí merecedor, sin embargo, no podía desaprovecharlo.

Nos tomamos el tiempo necesario para jugar y saciarnos del otro. Toda la noche la pasamos oscilando entre la cama, el sillón y el baño.

De las pocas personas con las que llegué a tener relaciones sexuales, con ninguna pude expresarme totalmente, a ninguna le dejé conocerme y, mucho menos, a ninguna le entregué todo en una noche; sólo a él.

El día siguiente llegó antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Nos despertamos y se despidió con una naturalidad perfecta, no me permitió invitarle un café o algo similar.

Me contuve el mayor tiempo posible para enviar otro mensaje, temí parecer desesperado aunque en realidad lo estaba.

Finalmente, por la tarde, él envió el mensaje que me devolvió el alma y las conversaciones se reanudaron.

Conforme pasaron los días, sus mensajes comenzaron a espaciarse y me habló sobre problemas en el trabajo. Hice lo posible por reconfortarlo, por ofrecerle apoyo y más de una vez, busqué alguna forma de solucionar algo.

A pesar de que la interacción a distancia se redujo, los encuentros físicos se incrementaron, sin embargo, se centraban principalmente en sexo sin palabras.

Por momentos sentía que me había convertido sólo en un escaparate de sus frustraciones, pero realmente no me importó; lo único que quería era estar ahí para él, sólo para él.

Una semana en especial difícil para ambos, por diferentes dificultades laborales, desembocó en silencio de su parte.

Soporté tres días sin ninguna respuesta a mi último mensaje. Y cuando, por fin, recibí mi respuesta, estuvo acompañada de una larga disculpa y un "estoy teniendo muchos problemas, quizás hasta deje mi trabajo".

A partir de ese día, los mensajes comenzaron a ser distantes, cortos y, casi siempre, acompañados de una disculpa y una explicación que nunca era pedida pero que me tranquilizaba.

Para ese entonces dependía completamente de mi teléfono celular, lo revisaba día y noche esperando que se comunicara. Algunas noches sufrí insomnio, todo con tal de estar disponible las 24 horas.

Los pocos días que nos veíamos eran dedicados a tener sexo, el mejor del mundo; aunque siempre, todas nuestras actividades y prácticas en la cama, estaban dictadas por él.

Se comunicaba con un escueto "Llego a las 7 pm" y para mí eran las palabras más emocionantes del mundo; corría a limpiar mi departamento y a mí, pues sabía a la perfección lo que esas palabras significaban.

Tres meses más transcurrieron en ese tipo de interacción, satisfactoria pero insuficiente, al menos para mí.

Un día, sin previo aviso, mis mensajes se quedaron sin respuesta; pero no fue como las ocasiones anteriores en las que sabía que en algún momento llegaría el esperado mensaje, esa vez un presentimiento extraño me indicaba que algo había cambiado.

Pasó una semana sin saber de él, la ansiedad se había apoderado de mí y creía verlo en cualquier lugar.

Realmente no caí en cuenta del momento en que llegue a tal grado de dependencia. Sencillamente su presencia se volvió indispensable para mí, para mi bienestar.

Pero, como me resultó obvio a las tres semanas de su silencio, yo no era necesario para él.

Mi estado de ánimo decayó tremendamente, hasta mis compañeros de trabajo —que en general interactuaban poco conmigo—, se percataron del cambio; me convertí en un títere sin vida.

Al mes de esa situación, durante mi odiaba visita obligada al centro comercial, lo reconocí —casi como si se tratara de una visión—, caminando hacia afuera del establecimiento en compañía de dos personas; comprendí que eran compañeros de trabajo por el uniforme que llevaban.

Había cambiado su corte de cabello pero su galanura continuaba intacta, su sonrisa perfecta se dirigía a la mujer que caminaba a su lado derecho.

De nuevo, mi cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia y se detuvo a dos pasos de él. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el momento en que, sonriendo de nuevo para ella, giró un poco la cara; pero, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla, giró nuevamente su rostro ignorando mi presencia.

Mis labios quedaron sellados y sólo pude seguirlo con la mirada hasta que, minutos después, desapareció entre la multitud que ingresaba al lugar.

A pesar de los intentos que realicé, mis pies no se movieron y, en su lugar, comenzaron a rodar pesadas lágrimas de mis ojos.

Todo había terminado.

El último día que lo vi y varios más, envié al menos un mensaje por día, no recibí respuesta alguna.

Dos meses pasaron en la misma situación, comencé a sentir odio por mi teléfono celular y por mí, sobre todo por mí.

El pensamiento constante de que no servía de nada entregarse a una persona —sobre todo a alguien que no correspondía en sentimientos—, se anidaba en mi mente cada día. Me encerré aún más en mi enorme caparazón del que no debí salir.

Unos días después, el último domingo de mayo del año siguiente al que lo conocí, envié el último mensaje:

— Te amo.

Como era de esperarse, no recibí respuesta.

A partir de ese día, me volví más antisocial de lo que ya era, me refugié en los videojuegos y, tristemente, he alejado a algunas personas que, sin importar sus intenciones, han intentado acercarse.

Gracias a él, a Levi —y a mi muy estúpida forma de amar—, estoy solo, completamente solo y, sinceramente, prefiero mantenerme así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Si tú, extraño que se topó con este remedo de historia triste por casualidad, terminaste de leer esta carta, te lo agradezco, de verdad.

A partir de hoy estoy fuera.

.

Publicado por _Eren Jaeger_ en  23:45:32

.

* * *

 _Último escrito catártico que le dedico a él, a mi crush por el que he sufrido estos meses._

 _Quizás a alguien no le guste esto y lo respeto, pero quienes me conozcan por FB se habrán dado cuenta de que en estos meses he publicado varios estados respecto a alguien; pues bien, con este one shot estoy cerrando mi ciclo con él. Quise hacerlo con un Riren porque, de verdad, él era la reencarnación de Levi pero con la estatura de Eren y el cabello largo._

 _Opiniones y comentarios, como siempre, bien recibidos._

 _Para quienes leen_ Attention catchers _, el siguiente capítulo está en proceso._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
